The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing system each configured to select a specific image forming apparatus from among a plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to each other via connecting portions.
Conventionally, in an environment where a plurality of image forming apparatuses are connected to a network such as a LAN, an image forming apparatus has been well known which can cause another image forming apparatus installed in a meeting place where a meeting is held, to perform printing of materials such as pictures and documents to be used in the meeting. This image forming apparatus includes an information acquisition portion that acquires, from a management apparatus, schedule information indicating the place where the meeting is held, and installation position information indicating the position where the another image forming apparatus is installed. The image forming apparatus transmits data of the materials to the another image forming apparatus installed in the meeting place indicated by the schedule information acquired by the information acquisition portion.
All the plurality of image forming apparatuses connected to the network do not necessarily have the same function. For example, an image forming apparatus capable of color printing or an image forming apparatus capable of monochromatic printing only may be connected to the network. Further, all the plurality of image forming apparatuses do not necessarily contain print sheets of the same type or size. For example, an image forming apparatus in which so-called one-side printed sheets (print sheets having one sides on which images have already been formed) are contained in a sheet feed tray may be connected as an apparatus dedicated to printing of one-side printed paper sheets. Further, an image forming apparatus in which special print sheets such as coated paper sheets or heavy paper sheets are contained in a sheet feed tray may be connected as an apparatus dedicated to documents to be submitted to the outside of a company. Therefore, in the conventional art in which an image forming apparatus located near the place where a meeting is held is selected based on the schedule (date and time) of the meeting and material data is transmitted to the selected image forming apparatus, even if the selected image forming apparatus is one that inappropriately prints the material data, print-out is forcibly performed by the image forming apparatus.